Firefly
by FoxTail17
Summary: 10 years are enough for Kouga to forget somebody, but did he forget about Ayame? Was he still thinking about her? Only he knows. Please read and review!
1. I Promise

A/N: Hey people that are fans of my stories. I especially like this story because of the way Ayame feels about Kouga. There is a song called Firefly but I'll try to get the words for it. The song is kind of punky-rock but not too punky. On with the story!

_Flashback_

"Help! Someone help me!" Ayame is a little girl who was six and she is running through the woods. She was being chased by demons. She wanted for someone to hear her, anyone but demons. She was panting and soon fell over a tree root. There was no time for her to get up. She thought it was all over.

"Ha! My child, you have no where to run. We despise of wolves, and I say they should burn!" The demon's raspy voice came from behind her. She was getting ready to attack until some brown, furry thing came out of the trees and kicked the demon right in the face.

"Take that!" The brown furry thing wasn't a thing, it was another wolf demon.

"And…THAT!" The unfamiliar wolf demon finally ended the demons life with a powerful kick in the chest.

"Hey, you need some help?" He took one hand from him and held it out to Ayame.

Ayame nodded her head in caution. She didn't take his hand until she looked into his eyes, knowing he wouldn't harm her in any way.

"I'm Kouga. I heard your call and saw some demon thing flying and saw you. I helped right away." Kouga pick the six-year old up on his back and started to walk west.

"Kouga. What's it mean?" Ayame felt comfortable with him now that she knew she could trust him.

"It means tribe leader. My father knew some day I would become a tribe leader when he had gone to wolf land. Gosh how I miss him." Kouga stopped for a minute and looked down, thinking about half of his tribe being killed, including his father.

"I was only a little boy." Kouga forgot about Ayame for a sec, thinking about his father's death.

"What happened when you were a little boy?" Ayame voice snapped him right out of his mournful trance.

"Oh, nothing. What's your name?" Kouga began to walk again.

"I'm Ayame. It means purple iris in Japanese. Hey look!" Ayame pointed to the most beautiful iris in the world.

"It looks like an iris, purple iris. Didn't you say that's what your name meant? Put it in your hair." Kouga gave the iris to Ayame. She looked at it then put it in her right, crimson-orange pony tail.

"Thank you. Look at that!" Ayame pointed to a rainbow, but how could you see one at night?

"Wow. That is some rainbow. It's a lunar rainbow." Kouga's eyes glowed in the dark as the rainbow did in the night.

"Ayame, you are a nice kid. Someday, I'll take you as my wife." Kouga was now holding Ayame in front of him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I live in the mountains. My grandfather protects me. He said until I am 16, I shall stay up in the mountains." Ayame looked at her cliff she lived on.

"So what tribe are you in?" Kouga held her in front of him.

"I'm in the white-wolf tribe. I'm guessing your in the brown rally tribe?"

"Yup. I have two servants named Ginta and Hakkaku. They aren't around here. They say its filled with demons." Kouga rolled his eyes because of the two.

"Thank you, Kouga." Ayame hugged him and she put her arms around his neck.

"I shall be getting home now. I'm starving and my father is cooking fishlets and salmon! Bye Kouga!" Ayame jumped from Kouga's arms and ran toward her cliff. When she was no longer in sight, Kouga walked the opposite direction.

_Flashback Ends_

"Uhh!" Ayame woke up in a gasped as she dreamed about the night of her future prince. She was now 16, but Kouga has no idea she is. Ayame got dressed in her normal outfit and came off of her cliff.

A/N: Oh! A cliffe! Sorry I left you hangin'. It goes on like the episode does. Episode 83 to be exact. Or 84…I don't know, but if you want to find out more, just review this first chapter and you won't be in the next. See ya! (The brown rally rally tribe is somthing I made up!)


	2. 10 Year Reunion

Ayame was humming as she jumped from tree to tree to find her future husband and band eachother's tribes. She didn't know what hit her until…

"Hello, Kagome." Kouga spotted Kagome when Inuyasha wasn't around.

"Oh hey Kouga." Kagome was picking berries and gave a few to Kouga.

"They taste better after you've touched them." Kouga took Kagome and kissed it.

"Um.. Thanks?" Kagome knew she didn't like Kouga but didn't have the heart to tell him.

"I'll take these berries in token of our burning love for eachother." Kouga sniffed and sniffed and smelled 'dog breath'.

"What are you doing here mutt? Why don't you get a bone and bury it somewhere?" Kouga took his eyes off of Kagome and gave an annoyed look at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you run along and-" Inuyasha was caught dead in his sentence by a smell, but not a familiar one. Kouga sniffed to and his eyes grew big. He knew something, he just wouldn't tell what it was.

"Hey! If anyone else is out here, show yourself!" Inuyasha was in his fighting stance with his hand on his Tetsuagia.

Kouga saw something move up in the tree and he ran after 'it'. Inuyasha followed behind him with Kagome on his back.

'I know that scent. I know how it is.' Kouga knew it was Ayame watching him. If he could just catch up to her, maybe she'll know the truth.

"Come on Kouga, follow me into the mountains. Where we can wed and untie the tribes." Ayame voice echoed when Kouga stopped. She slowed down and noticed that his cyclone wasn't there.

'What? Where did he go? I knew I should've never mentioned the mountains' Ayame came running back up the hill where Kouga was blinking in surprise.

"Uh.. Who are you? Go away before I will kill you." Kouga was trying to convince Ayame he didn't remember her. He was sweating as Ayame came closer to him. He noticed Kagome and made himself buff in his chest and a so called 'real man'.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Two wolves? Now there's two of them. Oh great. I bet she's going to come on me." Inuyasha was so mad, but surprised that Ayame didn't come closer to him.

"Kouga, don't tell me you've forgotten. It's me, Ayame? You are just playing. Come on, time to get married." Ayame held out her hand for Kouga to take it, but he wouldn't budge. She took his hand in force but he easily got loose.

"I do not know of this Ayame. I've never heard of her. Now leave me alone!" Kouga swept passed Inuyasha and kidnapped Kagome.

"What? So is that his…….fiance?" Ayame walked up to Inuyasha, but he didn't like her because he thought that ALL wolf-youkais were like Kouga.

"No. He is in love with Kagome and I guess he claims he doesn't know you." Inuyasha was looking at her with that get-out-of-my-face-before-I-will-kill-you looks.

"Oh he knows me alright. Just see what I will do about it." Ayame was in the middle of getting into her cyclone before Inuyasha held her leg.

"You're not going alone are you? I have someone to save also." Inuyasha was looking at her different this time.

"I thought since you look like a demon you wouldn't really care about humans." Ayame came down from her little cyclone.

"You've got that right, but Kagome is a different kind of human. The one that is caring and peaceful that wouldn't hurt a fly. I think I'm in love with her, but if that stupid wolf-" Inuyasha was cut off by Ayame big, but mad eyes.

"Did I say stupid? I meant that Kouga of yours…" Inuyasha had a worried smile because he thought Ayame would do something bad to him.

"That's better. You don't want me calling Kagome a wench, do you?"

"I already call her that."

"Oh. Than that dumbass Kagome is-"

"Don't call Kagome a dunbass!"

"See!"

Inuyasha growled at Ayame but she growled back, but louder and meaner.

"Ok! You win the growling contest! Let's just go!" Inuyasha took Ayame's hand and put her on his back.

A/N: Who liked it? I did! It was kind of funny with Ayame and Inuyasha at the end. If you liked it review, but if you didn't, Inuyasha will get you with his Tetsuagia. I was wondering, what does it mean you own inuyasha or other shows and anime series? Review and answer my question.


	3. My Firefly

Inuyasha and Ayame started their journey in the Inuyasha's Woods. Since it was the largest forest, Kouga and Kagome were bound to be there…..right?

"Inuyasha! We've been at it for hours! Can't we just rest for a few minutes?" Ayame was drooping her head back and fourth to tune out her sleepy mode.

"You're not the one running." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Please!" Ayame stuck out her bottom lip and made a sad face.

"Why must women trick us men with 'the face'?" Inuyasha finally stopped and sat down by a near by tree.

"Wow. Have you ever seen a better scenery?" Ayame was looking deep into the sky's oranges and reds.

"Yeah. They're okay." Inuyasha didn't even look at the sky until it grew dark

Fireflies started to show up. The song that kept going through Ayame's head was the song, Firefly.

_You my friend_

_You're a lot like them_

_But I caught your lie_

_And you know I did_

Inuyasha turned to look at Ayame and she looked like she was really concentrating.

"Ayame, you okay?"

Ayame was knocked out of her trance by the rough voice of Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking."

"Okay. Just checking."

Ayame was looking at a particular firefly, like it was trying to tell her something. It was different from all of the rest.

_Now I'm lost in you_

_Like I always do_

_And I'd die to win_

_'Cause I'm born to lose._

Ayame kept looking at that firefly that was different. It had weak wings and light. She thought about herself, she was always getting put down and she always lost in something. She_ was_ weak but in what way? She was lost in Kouga, she would die over him. The song matched her problems, matched what she was. she caught the lie of Kouga, but he knows that she did. It was all to similar to her. That song was what she was all about she soon began to sing aloud to where Inuyasha could hear her.

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light_

_now I know your ways_

_'cause they're just like mine_

_Now I'm justified_

_As I fall in line_

_And it's hard to try_

_When you're open wide_

_Take my hand_

_We'll be off and then_

_We'll be back again_

Inuyasha just listened to the beautiful voice coming behind him. It was soothing, it was in rhythm, and was melodic. He closed his eyes and thought about Kagome, his young love.

_To a different land_

_Now I like this way_

_You can go away_

_If you guess the name_

_You cannot replace_

Ayame stopped a minute, breaking Inuyasha's thought process. She was coming to consideration, Kouga knew and remembered. He was in love with Kagome. She wanted to go to Kouga and go to a place where it was different and no one could come between them. She wanted him to guess the name she wanted to hear for the last 10 years in a loving, caring voice. She never knew what to expect. She started to sing but a little quieter.

_Firefly _

_could you shine your light_

_now I know your ways_

_'cause they're just like mine_

_Now I'm justified_

_As I fall in line_

_And it's hard to try_

_When you're open wide_

_Take my hand_

_We'll be off and then_

_We'll be back again _

_To a different land_

_Now I like this way_

_You can go away_

_If you guess the name_

_You cannot replace_

Ayame didn't want her name to be replace by Kagome's. She wanted her name to be in the right mouth on the rightful tounge. She sang herself to sleep.

_Bring me your enemies_

_Lay them before me_

_And walk away_

_Fuck you firefly!_

_You have lost your light_

_Now I hate your ways_

_'cause they're just like mine_

_So you lost my friend_

_Such a sorry end_

_And I don't know why_

_So I choke and smile._

Ayame thought about the last stanza she just sang. She thought about the dim light that firefly had. She compared herself to it. Her light burned out when she lost Kouga to Kagome. She lost a friend. She wanted for him to bring Kagome back to Inuyasha. She hated her ways. She came into conclusion...she _was_ the firefly.

A/N: I loved that chapter. It was my first ever song chappie! I thought it would just go with the flow and the story and it format. For the first one, you have to review so click on that little purple go button! Thanks for reading!


	4. MisHappening

Ayame soon woke up because of the sun's powerful rays. She notices a red kimono on top of her. She sighed as she got up.

'Inuyasha is still asleep? What time did he do to bed last night? What time did I go to bed last? Why is his kimono on me' Ayame was really giving herself a headache. She put the kimono back on Inuyasha, gently, and went over to the water to take a nice morning swim. Inuyasha heard the splashing of the water and his ears twichted. He easily got up, but in surprise. Ayame thought Inuasha would still be asleep by the time she came out of the water. She didn't even notice the silver-haired hanyou walking over by a tree, glancing and then staring at the free youkai. She turned around and she saw Inuyasha chewing on an apple.

"INUYASHA!" Ayame went down into the water, covering herself up.

"What? It's not like I was watching or anything!" Inuyasha quickly turned around, making his back face Ayame.

"Then can you not look at me and get my clothes?" Ayame was as red as Inuyasha's kimono.

"Here." Inuyasha layed the clothes by the water.

"TURN AROUND!" Ayame had her hands on her shoulder and her arms covered her whole chest area. She was stripped into her bra and panties.

"Arrrg." Inuyasha growled.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Ayame was on the land now.

Inuyasha did as he was told.

"Now you can look." Ayame just finished putting on her shirt.

"Let's go find them. I don't know why I can't track their scent." Inuyasha knelt down to let Ayame know for her to get on his back.

"Something is clogging our noses, we just don't feel it." Ayame told Inuyasha to get up.

"Why aren't you going to get on my back?"

"You're a slow runner. It's my turn." Ayame then took Inuyasha but looked into the sky.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Inuyasha was shaking her hand furiously and fiercely.

"Can't you see it? That thin sheet of purple."

"No." Inuyasha wasn't even looking.

"LOOK IN THE SKY YOU DORK!" Ayame then punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"OWE! You darn! OOOO!" Inuyasha had no choice but to listen.

"I see it. It looks like it's glowing. Why?"

"Inuyasha, it's clogging up the atmosphere. It clogs up anything thing but humans' noses. We have special scent trackers that can track a scent. We have to get out of this atmosphere."

"But how did it get up there?"

"Kouga must have guardian's potion. It a potion that you throw into the air and it clogs non-human beings, like us, so we have to go….NOW!" Ayame then took Inuyasha's hand and ran where Kouga and Kagome might be…Let's see how they're doing.

"Kouga, why are you doing this?" Kagome was now shedding tears.

"I want you, Kagome. I love you, not that mutt face Inuyasha." Kouga leaned in to kiss Kagome but she backed away.

"Don't you feel the same thing as I?" Kouga back away from her a bit.

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I LOVE INUYASHA! OKAY! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP BOTHERING ME!" Kagome was out of breath after so much yelling.

"Oh…. What have I done?" Kouga looked at the floor moving his head side to side in confusion.

"Look, Kouga. You weren't always there for me like Inuyasha was. He protects me and he loves me, too. Even though he hasn't said it yet. Love him for what he is, not for what he looks like. Kouga, you're a nice guy, but you do too much. You smother me. Now I ask the questions. Who was that girl?" Kagome felt guilt. But the truth had to be out.

Kouga sighed. "She is.. Ayame. She is another wolf demon that a very long time ago I promised…promised" Kouga couldn't say anymore.

"Promised what? Getting married?"

"How'd you know!" Kouga was amazed and thought she was psychic.

"I heard her say something about being wed and getting married on a cliff earlier."

"You guessed right. She was so little. How could she still remember?" Kouga was piled up on guilt. He had so much guilt it wasn't even funny.

"Kouga! When you make a promise like that or any promise for that matter, people believe you and live on with that. What you did was very unforgivable. I'm glad I don't like you. Inuyasha would've never done that to me. He maybe a hanyou, but he lives up to his promises." Kagome turned her back on Kouga and folded her arms.

"I know what I did was wrong, but when I met you, I felt like I never made a promise like that in my life. For that I shall pay." Kouga took out his little dagger and was about to stab himself until Kagome stop him in the middle of his suicidal moment.

"Kouga, you broke a promise but you don't have to kill yourself over it. Ayame is a nice person and she couldn't live without you. If you die, she'll die but not physically. She'll think about you 'til her grave. She loves you, Kouga." Kagome took the dagger and put it on the floor.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and Inuyasha, even though he is a mutt-face." Kouga patted Kagome on the shoulder and gave her a friendly hug.

"There was nothing to it. You know what this means.. you have to apologize to Ayame and make up her promise."

"WHAT? I don't want to marry her! I just want to be friends with her. I hope she'll forgive me." Kouga put his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"I will, just wait." Ayame voice echoed into the cave.

"AYAME!" Kouga was the first to hug her.

A/N: That the end of chappie four! Did you like it? Not? Just tell me!


	5. Love is Just A Kiss Away

"Ayame, how'd you find us?" Kouga pulled back from Ayame.

"Do you actually think that the guardians potion could trick me? Kouga, that is the oldest trick in the book. You know I'm smarter than that." Ayame thought Kouga would know everything about her.

"Why did you run away, stupid-" Inuyasha took a look at Ayame's face and changed his sentence.

"I mean….uh Kouga. Why did you run off with Kagome? You should know by now she doesn't care a thing for you." Inuyasha was making himself happy at the thought of Kagome breaking his heart.

"I know. She already told me. I deserve everything you say to me. I'm really sorry. Even though you are a mutt-face, Kagome has her heart to you. Uh oh…. I've said too much." Kouga walked over by Ayame.

"Kagome? What is he saying?"

Kagome sighed and then spoke. "He is saying that I'm in love with you. Inuyasha, you don't know the feelings I have for you. I've hid them all of these years. You probably don't like me anyways." Kagome turned her head in a shaking manner.

"Oh but he does. Kagome,. Listen to this man. You should hear what he said about you." Ayame patted Kagome on the shoulder and stood back again.

"What is she saying Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I'm in love with you, too. Everytime you leave my sight I think about where you are, who's got you, what you're doing. Kagome, I can never stop thinking about you. I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha then kissed Kagome. She easily fell into it.

"I think we should let them be, don't you?" Ayame whispered right in Kouga's elf ears.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kouga took Ayame's hand and went out of the little cave they were in.

They walked until they came to the river Ayame and Inuyasha were before. It was sun set and soon, fireflies started to come into sight.

"Ayame, I'm sorry for breaking your promise. After I met Kag-" Kouga was interrupted by Ayame's finger on his lips.

"I don't want to hear that name for a long time. I forgive you, okay? But why didn't you live up to your promise?"

"10 years, Ayame. Don't you think I would meet somebody in that time? I waited so long, I just gave up on you. I met Kagome- I mean that human girl- in this era and she was so beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair, you could smell the blossoms-" Kouga stopped dead in his sentence when he heard sniffing.

"What's wrong, Ayame?"

"My father, he-he….died when the day I first met you. I was thankful my grandfather and I are still alive but demons thought since they couldn't have me….they would take someone I cared about away from me. He didn't have his armor nor his weapons. I was coming home and I saw my grandfather looking down at my father. I never knew who did it. I don't know why they wanted my tribe and family. I should've never came from that mountain. I'm the dumbest girl in the world. We had to set everything up for his funeral. Plus, I had to wait until I was sixteen to come off of the cliff, remember? I know you do. Like I said, I'm the dumbest girl in the world." Ayame buried her head in Kouga's chest.

"No. You are not dumb, you hear me? I'm glad you're alive, too. I bet your father was great. Mine…" Kouga didn't say anything else.

"What happened?" Ayame raised her head up from Kouga's chest.

"I was only like 9 years old when this happened. A whole pack of Naraku's demons attacked. My father was slain by Naraku, with my father's own sword. I was alone. I was taken in by wolves. They cared for me like my father did. Everytime I look at myself, I see him. The man I looked up to. I thought I was the only one left, but I found Ginta and Hakkaku. I found you 10 years ago and here we are now." Kouga looked down at the green Earth before him.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew I could find someone like me. I'm glad you saved me."

"Who did I save you from, Ayame?"

"You saved me from myself." Ayame pushed Kouga into her mouth and kissed him. He was really surprised. His eyes were big and round, but he realized that he didn't need to be surprised so he went on with her kiss.

"Wow." Kouga touched his lips.

"Oh shut up and look in the sky." Both of the wolves looked into the moonlit sky, their eyes glowing with the light of the stars. Ayame noticed that same firefly from last night by her shoulder. She smiled at it. She held out her finger, and it landed on it. It lit up brighter and the wings were better than ever. Ayame just closed her eyes and fell asleep on Kouga's chest.

A/N: Man! Wasn't that a good last chapter? Please review this story! Love you all!


End file.
